


Wrong Way

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha are surprised by the Hulk's appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Way

“…That is just wrong.” Natasha’s eyes were wide and her head tilted side to side slowly, as if she didn’t realize she was moving.

Very little elicited more than a deadpan comment from the Black Widow, and Tony figured whatever surprised her had to be worth a glance. Instantly upon turning he wished he hadn’t. “Oh…oh god. What.”

The Hulk jumped, landed, and crushed a car in front of them; Natasha took a few steps back. Tony wanted to follow her, and perhaps shut off visual in his helmet, but the Hulk was staring right at him. For a brief moment they stared at each other, then the green monster frowned. “HULK NEED PANTS.”

“O-okay, buddy. Yeah, we’ll…uhh…find you some pants.” Tony had been wondering how Bruce managed to stay decent during his transformations, but apparently the answer was that he didn’t always. He dreaded seeing the news tomorrow morning.


End file.
